Storm Has A What?!
by Somer Rahne
Summary: Based on Halle Berry's comment that she thinks her character needs a love-life


Storm has a what?!   
Somer   
  
Disclaimer: Storm isn't mine. The kids aren't mine. Storm's date isn't mine... heck, the *universe* isn't mine. They all belong to Marvel. Sort of. I mean, doesn't some company own Marvel? And then there's Fox's little hooks in the movie. Anyway.   
Dedication: This is dedicated to Halle Berry's comment about Storm, and how she'd like the character she played to have a love-life. Personally, I think that if you can't hang on to the accent you've had since you were a baby, your love-life isn't going to be exactly that easy to grasp.   
  
  
"Well, *I* heard she met him when Bobby went to Harry's," Kitty was stating, as the small class of mutants sat down for History class.   
  
"Which time?" Jubilee asked. "Bobby's snuck down there more times than you can count."   
  
"I heard he had a fake leg, or a missing leg, or something," Bobby interrupted, ignoring Jubilee. It wasn't countless times, he countered in his head. Just a few. "And that he's a mutant, and he might come here to teach."   
  
"Teach what?" Someone else pitched in.   
  
"Shop?" St. John Allerdyce pitched in.   
  
"You're weird," Jubilee retorted.   
  
"Hey, anything's possible!"   
  
"Well, what's his power?" Rogue asked.   
  
"We don't know. But if he's teaching shop, it might be mechanical. Or something to do with trees," Seth Brantley suggested.   
  
"John was just being sarcastic. Everyone knows Mr. Summers isn't mentally inclined to building anything. He'd do anything to pass on the teaching of that class to somebody   
else," Kitty said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, and now that his motorcycle is gone, he just hasn't had the same pep."   
  
"He never had any pep to begin with," someone whispered.   
  
"I'll bet, if Wolverine ever comes back, *he'll* teach shop. Can you see him?" Jubilee snickered, and began to imitate the gruff mutant. "'Now class, everyone gets their own tree to slice and dice with these mini-claws I've made you. I expect a statue or two by the time the next class rolls around.'"   
  
"Nah, Logan'd teach self-defense," Bobby said. "I mean, if we could take him down, we could take anybody down."   
  
"*Back* to Miss Munroe," Kitty said. "I wonder what she's gonna wear."   
  
"Ah wanna see this guy," Rogue said with a giggle.   
  
"Maybe she's going out with him as a charity case," Jubilee suggested. "Maybe he's so ugly that she felt sorry when he asked her out, and said yes."   
  
"Actually," came their teacher's voice, "He's quite handsome. And intelligent."   
  
Jubilee turned on a dime and sat straight in her chair, humming loudly.   
  
Ororo smiled as she walked to the front of the class.   
  
"Does anyone want to know anything else about my date tonight?" she inquired, forcing a smile off her face as the children obviously fought the urge to raise their hands.   
  
"Very well. Please turn to page 100 of your text. And Jubilee, you can read the first four   
pages."   
  
Jubilee winced, but knew she was getting off light from her insulting image of Storm's new   
date.   
  
"Storm has a boyfriend."   
  
Jubilee stopped reading, but nobody else had apparently heard the whispered comment.   
  
"Storm has a boyfriend."   
  
This time Kitty looked up as well, though Jubilee wisely kept reading.   
  
"Storm has a boyfriend."   
  
A few of the students had stopped reading altogether, and the ones who weren't asleep glanced at the young mutant who was whispering, "Storm has a boyfriend."   
  
This time, there were two voices, and they kept getting louder.   
  
By the time Ororo heard them, four or five of the boys were chanting the line. Soon, a girl's voice joined them: Jubilee, who had stopped reading. Then Rogue joined in. Kitty   
heaved a sigh and set her book down. Then started in on the singing.   
  
Half the class began the chant, and by the time Ororo was laughing her head off, the entire class was practically singing the words, in different tones, times and beats.   
  
------   
Scott Summers looked up from his students. Teaching English wasn't hard enough, he thought, going out into the hallway, without a choir class he didn't know existed singing loudly. Knocking lightly on Ororo's door, where the singing was coming from, he opened it slowly, almost surprised to see Bobby Drake standing on a chair, leading a group of teenagers in a riotous song of...Storm has a Boyfriend?   
  
Glancing around for his fellow teacher, he saw her perched on the edge of her desk, with Rogue, Jubilee and several other teens surrounding her, all talking rapidly. Shaking his head, Scott closed the door.   
  
Some things were better off unexplained.   
  
**The finishing line**  



End file.
